The Voice Within
by WolfSpirit
Summary: She could feel their eyes on her, and it caused her to feel very uncomfortable, this was not how she wanted her first day at Hogwarts to be... H/G,Hr/R, D/? Please read and Review (almost complete)


THE VOICE WITHIN  
A.N. : I've been working on this story for awhile now, and it's almost finished, so I'll be posting it every week or so. Plus just a little heads up, Snape is a little out of character, but it'll be explained later on in the story. As for the other characters, I tried real hard to keep them in character, let me know how I did ok.   
I don't own any of the characters you see in this story, I only own, Trish, Marcus, Alice, and Kathleen. =D so now on with the story!!! ENJOY!  
Chapter 1: The Days full of surprises  
  
Professor Dumbledore, the kind old headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat across from a very nervous looking teenaged girl, who was glancing around the darkened room. She watched as the light from the fire played across the walls, and the headmaster, making him appear more mysterious than before.  
  
"Well my dear, although it is fairly late in the school year, I see you have managed to keep up with your studies…" The old wizard paused to look up at the girl and give her a kind smile before continuing. "Yes I don't see a problem with you attending classes here at school for the remainder of your time here at Hogwarts. Although I must make sure that this is what you want." He said as he set her files down on his desk.  
  
The young girl nodded, "yes sir it is. I've done the home schooling for the last five and a half years, so I would very much like to join those who are my age and attend real classes." Her voice quiet and soft.  
  
"As well as get away from your home?" Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as he chuckled at the girl's shocked expression, but he became serious again.  
  
"My dear I assure you while you are on this school's property we will protect you. I will make sure no harm comes to you. Now it is getting late, and I believe it is safe for you to return home, I will meet you at the main entrance on Monday morning 9 am sharp." He stood up and walked with the young girl over to the old fireplace.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot here is your timetable and your new Gryffindor robes. Take care and I shall see you soon."  
  
Dumbledore watched as the girl took some floo powder and within seconds she disappeared from his sight. 'Do be careful child' the old wizard thought, he remained standing by the fireplace for quite sometime, for when Professor McGonagall entered she found him standing by the old fireplace, with the light dancing across his worried old face.  
  
"Albus? Is everything all right?" She asked looking very concerned for the headmaster seemed very worried about something or someone. "It's not Potter is it?" She asked fearing the worst.  
  
Dumbledore turned toward the stern looking witch and gave a small smile, "No, no the boy's fine. I do hope everything will be fine soon Minerva but I'll explain once Severus and Hagrid arrive." No sooner had he mentioned their names than the large giant and the greasy looking Slytherin potions master entered the room.  
  
The headmaster went on to explain the full story to each of them, they all looked equally shocked, surprised and very disgusted at the story, but by the time Dumbledore finished even Severus Snape looked a little relieved.   
  
"So then it's true? The daughter of Kathleen Hurley-Ravin will finally be attending Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Yes Minerva she will, and we all must do our very best to make sure she remains safe here, I have no doubt that he'll try to bring her back, by any means necessary.  
***   
  
Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall watched silently as the young girl ran down the hall towards the dungeons.   
  
"Why didn't you heal her Albus? That bruise looks simply dreadful, the poor child, looks completely lost." Minerva said softly, her strict tone of voice completely gone as she watched the girl disappear from her sight.  
  
"She wouldn't let me see it, she was trying to hide it." He paused to glance at his deputy headmaster, she had the same look on her face she did those many nights ago when they gave baby Harry Potter to those Muggles. "I'm sure she'll be fine Minerva." With that he turned and started walking away.  
  
"Oh thank Merlin she's here now."   
The castle seemed very gloomy and had an eerie look to it, as the dark storm clouds released their fury on the school grounds. The halls for the most part were silent except for the odd clash of thunder, and the soft click of someone's shoes as they ran down the dungeons halls.   
  
The figure seemed to find the door they were searching for and quickly ran inside.   
  
The entire class turned towards the door, as it slammed shut, they all saw the slim girl cringe as the sound rang through the silent classroom. They all watched as she tried desperately to push a long wet strand of her mid length blonde hair out of her face. Many of the boys in the class allowed their eyes to roam over her body, taking in how her drenched robes clung to her slightly curvy figure, showing off her slim waist, and her soft hips.  
  
She could feel their eyes on her, and it caused her to feel very uncomfortable, this was not how she wanted her first day at Hogwarts to be, to make matters worse the Professor was now approaching her, she'd heard about him, and she knew she was in for it now. 'Oh could this get anymore embarrassing?!' She thought.  
  
Professor Snape snarled at the late student that had just entered his class and was now dripping water all over the floor he stood and strode briskly over to the girl, ignoring the very loud whispers coming from the Slytherins.  
"And what might be your pathetic excuse for being late to my class be?!" Snape demanded, his voice cold and uncaring.  
  
'Well I can't very well tell him the truth, oh sorry I'm late sir I was busy having the crap beaten out of me.' With that thought the girl quickly lowered her head and turned it slightly to the left trying to hide the huge bruise on her right check with her long hair.  
  
"Well?" Came Snape's cold voice.  
  
The new 6th year Gryffindor slowly raised her head to face the potions master, and tried to come up with something he might believe with out getting herself into any more trouble.  
  
"I…I…" However her voice died in her throat as Snape's eyes widened and he carefully turned her face more to the left and gently brushed her hair back so he could see the large bruise more clearly. He narrowed his eyes not believing what he was seeing, she'd been beaten and it appeared, just this morning. He felt her wince when he ran his thumb over the bruise, and he saw the fear in her eyes.   
  
"Look how pathetic she looks!" Pansy one of the female Slytherins said none to quietly.  
  
"Yeah she looks like a drowned cat!" Another girl snickered, causing the rest of the Slytherins to laugh.  
  
Snape whipped around to glare at the two Slytherins; neither of them seeming to realize that they had done something very wrong until it was too late.  
  
"That'll be five points from Slytherin!" Snape barked shocking the whole class, even though he slightly grimaced when he took points from his own house no one really noticed.  
  
He then turned his attention back on the small blonde girl, "Trisha Ravin I presume?" She nodded, "Go sit beside Miss Granger, and no talking." Snape then made his way back up to the front of the class to begin the lesson, but paused for a moment. "Oh and Miss Ravin, do not show up to my class late again or I will take points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Potions class seemed to fly by for Trisha and in no time she found herself walking down the halls with Hermione the girl she sat beside, and her two friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. All three of them seemed to be somewhat surprised by Trisha's lack of shock when Hermione introduced her to Harry. Trisha just shook his hand and said it was nice to meet him.  
  
"Haven't you heard of Harry before?" Ron asked clearly taken aback by her casual response.  
  
"Sure he's the "boy who lived" but I mean he seems like any other guy I've seen, so I don't' see why I should make such a big deal about his name. You guys don't seem to mind." She pointed out.  
  
"You know you've got to be the first person…well at least around our age that hasn't really made a big deal about who I am, you see me as well just…just Harry." Harry told her as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Hey Trish mind if we ask why you've arrived so late in the school year? I mean its already mid February." Hermione asked.  
  
"Umm…Well I just got sick of the home schooling, and I wanted to meet more people my age, you know make some friends and things." She said hoping they would buy that.  
  
"That makes sense, I'd hate to be home schooled!" Ron said.  
  
"That's because you know you'd have to really study and actually DO some work!" Shot Hermione matter of factly.  
  
Trish smiled and was about to comment when she was shoved none to gently out of the way, by a slightly taller girl, she recognized her to be one of the Slytherin's who made fun of her in potions.  
  
"Hey watch it, there is plenty of hall space!" Trish called to the dark haired girl.  
  
But she didn't appear to hear her, "Please tell me we don't have another class with them!" Trish said with an edge to her voice.  
  
"Oh yes, we're the lucky one's we get most of our classes with the Slytherins, so beware they're a nasty bunch." Hermione warned.  
  
"Yeah 'specially Malfoy, he thinks he's all that, just 'cause his dad used to be in the Ministry of Magic, and because he's a pureblood, oh and did I mention he comes from a VERY wealthy family! The bloody git…" Ron went on angrily and continued even after the two girls had hurried ahead of him and Harry.  
  
"He's talking about Draco Malfoy, sworn enemy of Ron and Harry, and usually me too, although I prefer to just ignore him, those two will stand there for hours fighting with him, either verbally or physically. And I should warn you, if you're gonna be hanging out with us, you're most likely going to become a target as well…just to warn you." Hermione said as they entered their Transfiguration classroom.  
  
"Oh don't worry about me, I can hold my own, or ignore him. Besides who is this Malfoy anyway?" Trish asked, as her and Hermione sat down together.  
  
Hermione leaned over and whispered to Trish and told her that Malfoy was sitting in the middle row third from the back. Trish slowly turned and made it look like she was looking at the doorway; once she spotted him she turned back to Hermione.  
  
"Is he the blonde one?" She asked while thinking, 'he's really not too bad looking, he's actually very handsome…'  
  
Hermione just nodded because Professor McGonagall had just walked into class.  
  
***   
To be continued...  
By WolfSpirit.   
  
(Please, Please review! I'll post the second chapter in about a week or so, 'cause this story is almost done! yay but it's long!!) 


End file.
